Naruto's digital quest
by Alphamon Burstmode X
Summary: Naruto/Digmon crossover. Naruto wakes up in the digital world where his life takes a dramatic change. Join Naruto, Hinata, Konohamaru, Hanabi, Shikamaru, Ino, and Kiba as they face the dangers of the Digital world together. NaruHina and Kono x Hanabi. Might add more Digidestined later.
1. A new world

Naruto's Digital Quest

Chapter 1

A new world

Welcome to my long awated Naruto/Digimon fic. It's been a long time coming but here it is. Now for the first time, I can say this and it won't seem random. Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto Uzumaki was enjoying a pleasant nap. Suddenly he felt pressure on his stomach he woke up to see a small creature which looked like a purple head with legs and a stubby tail.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed getting up in a hurry. "What the heck are you?" He asked in a panic.

"Calm down Naruto. I'm your friend." The creature said with a smile.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Naruto asked causing the creature to get a wondering look on his face.

"I don't know. I just do. Any way my name's Dorimon" The creature said.

"Okay then Dorimon, where are we?" Naruto asked Dorimon.

"That's what I'd like to know." Came a voice that was familiar to Naruto. Both the boy and his small companion turned around to see a boy Naruto's age with red fang marks on his cheeks and a small blue creature on his shoulder that appeared to be just a cat-like head with a striped tail.

"Kiba? How did you get here? Where ever here is." Naruto asked his friend.

"No clue." Kiba said. "Oh, this is Wanyamon." He said pointing to the creature on his shoulder.

"Nice to meet you." Wanyamon said hopping up and down on Kiba's shoulder.

"Nice to meet you too. Oh, and this is Dorimon " Naruto said pointing to his purple companion. 'Weird. Both me and Kiba are here and with strange creatures.' He thought to himself. Just then a large fire blast came at the 2 humans. Luckily they were able to dodge. Naruto on instinct rolled and grabbed Dorimon in his arms.

"What was that?" Kiba asked as out of the trees stepped a black and white triceratops like creature.

"That's Monochromon!" Dorimon exclaimed in Naruto's arms.

"Let me guess. Not a good guy." Naruto said in a straight face.

"Nope." Dorimon replied.

"Run?" The 2 boys asked in sync.

"Run." The 2 creatures replied also in sync. With that Naruto and Kiba bolted with Dorimon and Wanyamon in their arms. As they were running Naruto looked back to see Monochromon giving chace. Naruto tried to create shadow clones to lead Monochromon away.

"I can't use my chakra!" Naruto exclaimed as Kiba tried to do a jutsu.

"Me either! Whats going on?" Kiba asked in anger. Just then Naruto saw a wall of rock. At the base was a human sized hole.

"Down there!" Naruto exclaimed as he baseball slid into the hole with Kiba rolling right behind him. Once they enered the hole, Monochromon repeatedly head butted the wall while the 4 waited for it to go away.

"Is he gone?" Dorimon asked after the thumping stopped.

"I'll go check." Naruto said putting Dorimon down.

"Careful man." Kiba warned.

"I'll be fine." Naruto replied going to the opening. As soon as he peeked his head out he was greeted by a small yellow creature that resembled Dorimon except more feminent. Standing next to her was A certain Hyuga wearing a parka.

"Hi there. Don't worry about Monochromon he's gone." The creature said smiling before turning and speeking to the girl. "Hey Hinata, is he 1 of your friends?" The creature asked.

"Yes he is, Viximon." Hinata replied reaching her hand out to Naruto. "Here, let me help you, Naruto-kun." She said with a slight blush.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand and siganling the others that it was safe. Afterwards, the 3 humans were discussing what was going on.

"So we all wake up here, where ever here is, we all have these little guys with us and none of us can use our chakra." Kiba stated.

"Sounds about right." Naruto replied.

"Do you think anyone else is here." Hinata asked. As if on cue a white creature with what appeared to be ribbon like antennas on its forehead ran out of the bushes.

"Hey, over here! I found more humans!" As the creature called out 2 people came out of the bushes. 1 had spiky black hair and was wearing yellow shirt with a red Konaha symbol on it. The other was a girl holding a yellow creature that sort of resembled wanyamon only with purple stripes on its tail. The girl herself had long black hair, white eyes matching Hinata's and was clad in a dark-grey training gi.

"Nice job, Tokomon." The boy said before looking up to see Naruto. "Naruto nii-san? Your here too?" The boy asked.

"Konohmaru?" Naruto asked in shock. Hinata then stepped forward to the girl next to Konahamaru.

"Hanabi-chan, how did you get here? Hinata asked.

"I'm not sure Onee-chan. I just woke up and I was here." Hanabi replied.

"So none of us know how we got here." Hinata quietly said to herself. "Oh, who's your friend?" Hinata asked pointing to the creature in her sister's arms.

"I'm Nyaromon." The creature said.

"Nice to meet you." Hinata said.

"Well, glad to know we're not the only ones here." A voice came from behind everyone to reveal a blonde girl in purple and a black-haired boy in green. In the girls arms was a small green plant-like legless creature with thorns for hair and a leaf for a tail and on the the boys shoulder was a yellow snake-liked creature with fins for legs and 6 horns. The tips on the front 2 horns while the back 4 were tipped red.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino, you guys too? Naruto asked.

"Yeah we're here too." Shikamaru said as Ino spoke up.

"Actually, I think he means these 2." She said lifting her creature up slightly. "This is Budmon and that's Kyokyomon." She said as the 2 creatures jumped down and joined the other 5.

"So, what are you guys anyway? Kiba asked the creatures.

"We're Digimon!" The creatures exclaimed in unison. Suddenl Naruto noticed some stones moving before he started to hear increasingly louder rumbling.

"Everybody move!" Naruto called as the others moved when Monochromon came charging through. "I thought that we lost him!" He exclaimed.

"Apearently not." Dorimon said as he and the other Digimon got between the humans and Monochromon and charging forward.

The humans all tried to run after the Digimon in fear for their new friends when suddenly seven multi-colored orbs came down spinning around the left arm of each of them. Suddenly they were each wearing an oval-shaped device with a screen on the left and a circular red button with black arrow buttons going around it.

All of a sudden green 0s and 1s started flashing through their eyes as they all pressed a black button on the bottom of their devices making them slide up to reveal number pads. As each of them pressed in the code 555, they heard a female computer voice say 'Digivolution'.

In a flash of light each of the Digimon began to change and call out.

"Dorimon, digivole to... Dorumon!"

"Kyokyomon, digivolve to... Kudamon!"

"Viximon, digivolve to... Renamon!"

"Tokomon, digvolve to... Patamon!"

"Nyaromon, digivolve to... Salamon!"

"Wanyamon, digivolve to... Gaomon!"

"Budmon, digivolve to... Lalamon!

As the light receded the human stood in amazement as their Digimon had changed. Just then with a mighty battle cry they charged at Monochromon.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And, there you go. The first chapter of my Naruto/Digimon fic. I really hope you like it. Please leave reviews with any critisims. But please for the love of God be civil about it. Also, before I go. Would you like anyone else as a Digidestined and with which Digimon. I already had an idea for Gaara with Impmon. But I'm open to ideas. Pleas leave suggestions in the reviews. Well until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	2. Take flight, Dorugamon

Chapter 2

Take flight, Dorugamon

Okay time for chapter 2. I must say. I am really grateful for all the reviews and I hope you keep reading. Now, before we get started, I just want you to know I've decided to limit this to a maximum of 12 Digidestined. With that cleared up, lets respond to the reviews.

zachary12: Thanks.

mellra: Well my thought proses was more that Impmon fitted with Gaara's personality. Both were dealt a bad hand, got absorbed by their own power, and became extremely badass. Plus I don't know what Armidillomon's ultimate and mega forms are and I won't be putting in armor digivolving. Yes to Sakura getting Biyomon. As for Sasuke. I was thinking more the lines of BlackAgumon.

MYK-ON: Thanks, I've wanted to do this fic for a while.

guest: I'll consider some of those.

spanky1988: Wait no longer.

guest: By freak out do you mean 'be surprised at his surroundings or 'try to kill everything?

Jacob Deitz: 1: Yes, I am crazy. 2: I think that would work with Impmon and Gaara both fighting their darker impulses. 3: I think it would even out with how I gave Kono and Hanabi 2 of the holy trinity and Naruto and Shikamaru 2 of the royal knights. 4: It's not final yet. I could end up giving him Monodramon or something. I just want to give Gaara someone cool to biomerge with.

Well then, without further delay... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto and the others stood in aww at what they had just seen happen to their new friends.

Where Dorimon once stood there was now a creature with a raptor-like physique a fox-like tail and small black wings. His head was similar to when he was Dorimon just with a red crystal on his head.

In place of the small Viximon there was now a 5 ft tall bipedal fox with yellow fur and purple arm sleeves with the yin yang symbol on them.

Kyokyomon was replaced with a white weasel-like creature with a gold wire-like pattern on his back, a gold ring on his neck and a bell on the tip of his tail.

Right above where Tokomon once stood there was now an orange creature that was slightly bigger then Tokomon with wings where Tokomon's antennas were.

Nyaromon became a small 4 legged creature with rosy cheeks and a gold ring around her neck.

Wanyamon was replaced with a blue bipedal dog-like creature with boxing gloves and a headband over a yellow 4 point star.

Budmon was replaced with a small pink and green creature with a yellow antenna moving in a propeller like motion to cause flight.

The 7 Digimon rushed forward to fight Monochromon. Dorumon was first to attack calling out "Metal shot" as a metal ball came out of his mouth knocking Monochromon back before Renamon jumped up from behind him calling out "Diamond storm" as 2 dozen white glowing leaves rained down on Monochromon.

Salamon and Patamon were next to attack as Salamon calling out "Sledge crash" and tackled into Monochromon at high speed as Patamon called out "Boom bubble" and shot out a strong blast of wind. Afterwards the marks on Kudamon's back began to glow as he called out "Holy shot" and blasted a white blast an Monochromon.

Lalamon and Gaomon went next as Lalamon called out "Seed blast" as a seed was shot out of her mouth stunning Monochromon before Gaomon ran up calling "Gao rush" hitting Monochromon with a volley of punches.

Monochromon stumbled backwards for a moment before falling over with all 7 Digimon standing over the unconscious beast. "We should leave before he wakes up." Dorumon said going up to the Humans who nodded as they left.

As the group reached a clearing Naruto decided to speak up. "So, anyone else curious on how we got these things. Or how we all knew that code?" Naruto said pulling up is arm emphasizing the purple and black device on his wrist. "For that matter what happened to you guys." He said turning to the Digimon.

"We digivolved." Dorumon said simply.

"What does that mean?" Hinata asked as Renamon walked up to her.

"It's a transformation that gives us more strength." Renamon explained. "Although, it usually takes years before we can do it.

"Then how where you able to do it this time?" Ino asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with these things." Shikamaru said showing his own white and gold device. Everyone nodded at his statement before Konohamaru spoke up.

"Hold on when you digivolved you called out new names. So, do your names change when you digivolve?" Kono asked turning towards Patamon.

"Yeah, our names change with our forms. So, I'm Patamon now." Patamon explained to the boy before the others explained their new names to the Humans. They then suddenly heard a growling noise.

"Sorry, that was me. I haven't eaten anything all day." Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Well we should probably get some food." Hinata suggested. Just then Naruto noticed that the sky was starting to go dim.

"We might also need to find a place to camp tonight." Naruto suggested.

"We went passed a clearing with some fruit trees while we where looking for you guys." Konohamaru said.

"Think you can lead us there?" Shikamaru asked Kono and Hanabi.

"We shouldn't have too much trouble back tracking." Hanabi said.

"Then lead on." Naruto said as the 2 younger children lead them to the clearing. Upon reaching the clearing they where surounded by trees filled with green apples. Naruto pulled out 3 shurikin and threw them causing several apples to fall. Naruto took a bite and his eyes went wide. "This tastes like raw beef!" He exclaimed after forcing the bite down.

"That's a meat apple. You have to cook it first." Salamon explained.

Naruto was surprised a this. 'An apple that tastes like meat? This place is weird.' Naruto thought to himself. "Okay, then. Me and Dorumon will go get some fire wood." Naruto said turning to Dorumon, who was stuffing his face with the raw meat apples.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Dorumon said throwing another apple in to his mouth. "I love raw meat apples." He said with his mouth full.

"Well, I don't like the taste of raw meat. Let's go." Naruto said.

"Hang on. I don't think you 2 should go alone." Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Good call. Hinata, wanna come?" Naruto asked as the Hyuga girl nodded and got up with Renamon right behind her.

"I want to come too." Konohamaru said. Naruto then knelt down.

"Nah, you stay here with the others. We won't be gone long." Naruto said ruffling Kono's hair. He then looked over at Shikamaru with a look on his face that seemed to say. 'Keep him out of trouble.' Shikamaru could only nod as Naruto and Hinata left with their Digimon.

As Hinata and Naruto were gathering wood, Hinata decided to speak. "So, how do you think we got here,Naruto-kun." She asked nervously.

"Not sure. But I think their must be a reason right?" Naruto said.

Hinata then nodded before she looked to Renamon and Dorumon. "Do you 2 know why we're here?" She asked the Digimon.

Both of them shook their heads before Renamon spoke. "I don't know why. All I know is I must protect you from harm." She said to Hinata. Just then the 4 heard a rumbling as through the trees, Monochromon came running. Renamon then tackled Hinata out of the way of the charge.

"This guy just doesn't know when to quit." Naruto said as Dorumon flew up and fired a metal shot. Renamon tried to fire off a diamond storm but the leaves fell to the ground as soon as they generated.

'Why is Dormon able to fight, but not Renamon?' Hinata thought before it hit her. "Renamon you're to hungry to fight! Run!" She called out as Monochrmon charged at the vulpine Digimon.

As Monochromon approached Renamon and Hinata, he was suddenly hit by a kunai. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." Naruto called to him as he started to run. Naruto lead Monochromon to a cliff hoping to lead him in to falling off. However, much to Naruto's surprise, rather than charge at him, Monochromon shot a large fireball at Naruto which hit the ground beneath him and caused him to fall.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata called as Naruto began to fall.

"Naruto!" Dorumon called out as he tried to catch up with the falling boy. Suddenly both Dorumon and Naruto's eyes began to glow green with 0s and 1s once more. Naruto opened the keypad on his device and typed in the code 335 (Major props to anyone who know why I chose that code.) and once again heard the call of "Digivolution as Dorumon's body began to glow.

"Dorumon digivolve to... Dorugamon!" As the light subsided Dorugamon dashed fourth and caught Naruto on his back. Dorugamon was much bigger than Dorumon, his fur was a much darker shade of purple with subtle jagged lines of the original purple, his black claws were now blood-red, and his wingspan was now as large as his torso on each side.

Dorugamon flew up with Naruto on his back as he called out "Power Metal" which caused a large ball twice the size of Dorumon's metal shot. Monochromon tried to shoot at them. But Dorugamon avoided each shot with ease. Monochromon fired an extremely large shot at him but he avoided with a spin. (Insert Star Fox joke here.) before he began to fly up higher and gather energy. Then with a mighty cry of "Canon Ball" He fired an extremely large metal ball at Monochromon knocking unconscious once more.

As Monochromon fell a strange black mist came from his body. As he stood up he looked around with a confused look on his face confused look on his face. He looked over to Hinata and Renamon and walked away much to the surprise of everyone there.

Naruto and Dorugamon then flew down to pick up Hinata, Renamon and the firewood and they flew back to camp to tell the others what happened.

Meanwhile in dark room, the events that had just transpired were shown on a ghostly screen as a leather wrapped hand with gold claws for fingers slammed down on the arm rest of a chair. "So, those brats have allready started to gain power. I'll just have to destroy them before they gain any more." A shadowy figure said as he began to cackle evilly.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And their you go, chapter 2. I really hope you liked it. Now before I go, as I said before, I'm thinking about giving Sasuke BlackAgumon, Sakura Biyomon, and I'm torn between giving Gaara Impmon, Monodramon, or Armidillomon assuming I can find out what his ultimate and mega forms are. Also, who do you want to see digivolve next? Leave votes in the reviews and until next time... Keep on keeping on.


	3. The blue flame of Kyubimon

Chapter 3

The blue flame of Kyubimon

Well, here we go, chapter 3. I've got no news this time. So, on to the reviews.

Guest: Well. Now it's a toss-up between Sasuke getting Blackagumon or Impmon and Gaara getting Armadillomon or Monodramon.

MKY-ON: Glad you reviewed again. But I'm confused on what you mean by "What kind of Digimon will Hinata have?". If you mean, "How will Renamon act." Pretty much the whole "Loyal protecter" thing she has in Tamers. If you want to know what she digivolves into. Well, chapter title.

GI SCOE: You have a point. I now have 2 coin tosses to deal with.

Spanky1988: I'm putting Conduit to Vampire on the back burner for now until I get some things ironed out.

Pokedrago: You are correct.

Guest: You're right. I have some pondering to do.

Guest: Okay.

Guest: Yup.

Aright then... Let's kick it up!

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Naruto and Hinata had landed back at the campsite shortly after defeating Monochromon. Upon reaching the site Dorugamon reverted back to Dorumon and Naruto and Hinata began to tell the others what happened.

"And then he just... left." Hinata said as they finished telling the other what happened. The team took a moment to absorb the story.

"So it was that black mist making Monochromon attack us?" Ino asked nobody in particular.

"Looks like it. But the real question is, where did that mist come from?" Shikamaru asked.

"Something tells me we'll find out sooner or later." Naruto said pulling up a meat apple from the fire and taking a bite.

Meanwhile in another part of the forest, a six-eyed spider-like Digimon with a skull and cross-bones on its abdomen was walking through the forest alone. When suddenly a pair of red eyes set upon it.

"You'll do nicely." The shadowy figure said, startling the Digimon. As the Digimon began to run the figure raised his belted golden claw sending a black mist at the Digimon. The Digimon ran as fast as it could. But the mist was to fast and caught up to it and went into its body causing it eyes to turn red and giving it a sadistic smile. "Now, destroy the Digidestined." The figure commanded before disappearing.

Meanwhile back at the campsite, the team had decided to get some sleep. Naruto, who had decided to stay awake and keep watch, looked over to see Konohamaru shivering in his sleep with Patamon in his arms. "Hey, Dorumon." Naruto said getting the atention of his Digimon friend. Can you go lay down next to Kono?" He asked wanting Dorumon to warm up Kono with his fur.

"Sure thing." Dorumon said going and lying down next to Kono and causing him to warm up.

Hinata, who was having trouble sleeping, saw this and went and sat down next to Naruto. "You really look out for him." She stated with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, he looks up to me like a big brother. So I kind of feel like it's my responsiblity to take care of him." Naruto said with his own smile.

"I wish I had that kind of relationship with Hanabi." Hinata said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we get along just fine. But being in the Hyuga clan, we know that only 1 of us can be the 1 to become the head of the clan and the other will get the bird-cage seal. So the 2 of us have pretty much been raised to be rivals." Hinata said saddly.

"That's tough. Your clan really should put an end to that." Naruto said with a frown.

"I think so too. But it wouldn't be easy." Hinata replied before Naruto took her hand causing her to blush bright red.

"I wouldn't worry. I've seen you in action. So I know you won't give up until your clan is better." Naruto said tenderly to Hinata, whose face was now as red as Dorumon's crystal.

"T-thank you." Hinata stuttered out while looking away while unsuccessfully trying to hide her blush.

"Any time." Naruto said smiling at Hinata's blush. Mean while up above the 2 Renamon was watching these events unfold with a small smile on her face. Suddenly her ears perked up as she saw a spider-like Digimon take aim at Hinata.

Renamon leapt out of the tree calling out "Power paw" as blue flames surrounded her fists just before hitting the spider in the head as it has about to shoot. "Everyone, get up. We've got company." Renamon said as the others woke up.

"Who is that?" Shikarmaru asked upon seeing the spider Digimon in the trees.

"That's Dokugumon." Kudmon explained to his partner.

"But she's usualy friendly and keeps to herself." Lalamon said floating next to Ino just before Dokugumon called "Poison cobweb" and shooting a purple blast came out of her mouth causing a nearby tree to shrivle up.

"Somebody better tell her that." Kiba said as they continued to dodge the poison blasts.

Naruto opened the keypad on his device and was about to type in the Digivolve only for Dokugumon to call out "Poison thread" and shoot a web which wrapped around Naruto's arm. He tried his damnedest to get the webbing off. But with little success.

Dokugumon then shot several webs tieing up all the Digimon before turning her attention to the Humans. She then shot a web at Hanabi and began to pull her up. Without a moments hesitation, Hinata rushed forward, pulling a shuriken out of her pouch and throwing it at the web, causing Hanabi to fall.

Hinata caught her still wrapped up sister and tried to cut the webbing, with little success. While she was distracted, Dokugumon aimed at Hinata and her sister for another poison cobweb.

The others ran towards the 2 sisters trying to get them out of there. Renamon, upon seeing her friend in danger, used her power paw attack to make all of her paws catch fire and burn away the webs. She then ran into the path of the poison cobweb in an attempt to protect Hinata and Hanabi.

At that moment, green 0s and 1s appeared Hinata and Renamon's eyes as Hinata pulled up her yellow and blue device and typed in the same code Naruto typed to make Dorumon digivolve. Upon putting in the code, she heard the computerized voice say "Digivolution" as Renamon was enveloped in a white light.

"Renamon digivolve too... Kyubimon" As the light died down, the bipedal Renamon was replaced with a yellow quadruped Fox with yin yang symbols on the thighs of her hind legs. (and that red and white thing around her neck I don't know the name of.) But what shocked the Humans the most, where her 9 tails. Naruto quickly closed his eyes to check his seal and was releaved to feel it still intact.

Kyubimon quickly picked up the Hyuga sisters and rushing them over to the others before turning her attention to Dokugumon. The spider Digimon fired several quick poison cobwebs and Kyubimon who dodged the attacks in what looked like a teleporting fashion.

The humans where still intimidated by Renamon's evolution before Naruto spoke up. Don't worry she just looks similar to the Kyuubi." He said getting sceptical looks from the other Humans except for Hinata, Shikamaru and Konohamaru.

"How can you be so sure?" Ino asked him.

"She wouldn't be defending us if she was our enemy." He said covering himself and Ino, Kiba and Hanabi accepted his explanation.

Meanwhile during the fight, Dokugumon attempted to make a web grid only for her to call out "Fox tail inferno." and catching the webs on fire causing Dokugumon to fall on her back. Kyubimon the called out. "Dragon wheel before her whole body caught on fire before a blue dragon came out knocking Dokugumon against a tree.

As the flames cleared everyone saw the black mist leave Dokugumon's body. Dokugumon then woke up and ran away upon seeing Kyubimon. Kyubimon the turned to her fellow Digimon and used her Fox tail inferno to free them before reverting back to Renamon.

"Are you alright?" Renamon asked Hinata.

"Yes we're all alright. Although Hanabi could use some help." Hinata said, pointing at her still webbed up sister who Renamon quickly freed with a power paw.

"Okay, 1 things for sure. What ever is behind that black mist is after us. So we should get some rest and get moving in the morning." Naruto said and the other agreed. They decided to take watch in teams of 4. Naruto and Shikamaru decided to take first watch with Dorumon and Kudamon.

"You know you'll have to tell the others about the Kyuubi sooner or later right?" Shikamaru asked Naruto who let out a chuckle at his friend picking up on the fact of the seal.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said as the turned to see a sleeping Hinata who had Hanabi sleeping in her arms. "Just not yet." He said with a smile as they continued to watch for danger.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

And their you go chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Now before I go I want to know who you want to Digivolve next time. Please leave a vote in the reviews. But to be clear Patamon will be last. Well untill next time and as always... Keep on keeping on.


End file.
